Homeless Youth Alliance
2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Homeless Youth Alliance - B PO Box 170427, 94117 (mailing address) 415-565-1941 1696 Haight St., 94117 (Drop-in) 415-565-1942(Participant Line) 415-565-1943 (Outreach Counselors Line) 415-565-1945 (Fax) Drop-in Center: HYA’s drop-in center, a refuge from the pressures of street culture, is at the core of our services. For many youth, it is the only place they can relax, eat, gather, watch TV, get their mail, and use e-mail a and phone without being stigmatized, judged, or threatened by violence and instability on the streets. Many describe our space as their “second home.” Staffed by Outreach Counselors and volunteers four hours per day, four days a week, our drop-in provides basic necessities such as food, bathroom facilities, hygiene and safer-sex supplies, phones and internet, and individual case management. Street-based Outreach: We believe that it is unrealistic to expect a person who is hungry, sleep-deprived, and frightened to readily follow through on decisions that result in lasting behavior changes. For a hard-to-reach and wary group of youth, who are unlikely to seek out treatment or care from a human services agency on their own, consistent street outreach is the key to initially engaging their trust. For a minimum of two hours each day, two members of our outreach team walk along Haight Street and into neighboring parks, distributing snacks, safer-sex supplies, and hygiene kits. Counselors also distribute educational materials on healthier lifestyle choices and behaviors. In total, counselors are able to reach more than 7,000 youth per year via street outreach. Homeless Youth Alliance (HYA) - K 1696 Haight St., 94117 415-565-1942 (Participant Line) 415-565-1943 (Outreach Counselors Line) HYA uses a variety of time-tested techniques to develop trusting relationships with homeless youth: Drop-in Center: HYA’s drop-in center, a refuge from the pressures of street culture, is at the core of our services. For many youth, it is the only place they can relax, eat, gather, watch TV, get their mail, and use e-mail and phone without being stigmatized, judged, or threatened by violence and instability on the streets. Many describe our space as their “second home.” Staffed by Outreach Counselors and volunteers 4 hours per day, 4 days a week, our drop-in provides basic necessities such as food, bathroom facilities, hygiene and safer-sex supplies, phones and Internet, and individual case management. Street Based Outreach: We believe that it is unrealistic to expect a person who is hungry, sleep-deprived, and frightened to readily follow through on decisions that result in lasting behavior changes. For a hard-to-reach and wary group of youth, who are unlikely to seek out treatment or care from a human services agency on their own, consistent street outreach is the key to initially engaging their trust. For a minimum of two hours each day, 2 members of our outreach team walk along Haight Street and into neighboring parks, distributing snacks, safer-sex supplies, and hygiene kits. Counselors also distribute educational materials on healthier lifestyle choices and behaviors. In total, counselors are able to reach more than 7,000 youth per year via street outreach. Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Youth Services Category:Medical & Health